Ginny Evans
by carottechan
Summary: Après un petit saut en arrière de 20 ans, Ginny se retrouve à Poudlard pour sa sixième année avec une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie. Elle va faire la rencontre, à son plus grand déplaisir, des Maraudeurs qui vont lui promettre une année chargée. Mais entre cauchemars, crises et pleurs retrouvera-t-elle goût pour vivre et aimer? Et surtout, trouvera-t-elle le moyen de rentrer?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfic sur un couple que j'adore : Ginny W. et James P(oui je sais c'est complétement fou mais bon je suis folle). Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais plutôt à J. K. Rowling. Je vous préviens aussi que les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils! Bisous et bonne lecture!

Ginny avait peur. Elle la reconnaissait, cette sensation désagréable qui s'insinuait en elle, lui gelant les entrailles, la faisant douter. Car oui Ginny doutait! Et si jamais cette guerre incessante, tout ces dangers et cette tension ne se finissaient jamais! Pire, si sa famille, ses amies et tout les gens qu'elle aimait mourraient! Et Harry! Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, elle en avait la certitude. Non, elle ne pouvait penser à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher le bonheur de sa famille et surtout celui de Bill et Fleur. Leur mariage était la seule chose qui avait redonner vie à la maisonnée. Ginny se devait de garder ses pensées enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même. _"Mais tu as eu un mauvais pressentiment ce matin. Dès que tu t'es levée, tu l'as senti"_

_Tais toi!

Ginny ne voulait pas écouter cette voix qui portait malheur. Aujourd'hui tout se passera bien, pensa-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et se réarrangea sa tenue puis lança un pauvre sourire à son reflet : on aurait dit une grimace. Il fallait qu'elle fasse semblant, semblant de s'amuser et d'être heureuse.

_GINNY !

_Oui, j'arrive maman, répondit celle-ci.

_Je t'ai appelé 4 fois. Où étais-tu donc passée ? lui demanda sa mère, Molly Weasley.

_M'an ne t'inquiètes pas j'étais dans ma chambre en train de réfléchir.

_Hum ! Bon arrêtes de réfléchir et viens m'aider à porter ces plats !

_Euh, mais je dois…

_Tout de suite Ginevra Molly Weasley !

_Mouais d'accord, marmonna la jeune fille, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Harry qu'elle avait aperçu ou plutôt repéré dehors. Depuis que celui-ci avait rompu avec elle parce qu'il devait soi-disant sauver le monde, il l'évitait comme la peste. C'est vrai, la jeune fille lui en voulait beaucoup mais elle essayait au moins discuter avec lui ! Mais non il agissait comme un gamin, s'arrangeant toujours pour l'éviter en prétextant une quelconque tache à exécuter. Le pire étant qu'il lui manquait!

_Ginny tu m'écoutes ?

_Oh ! Pardon maman tu disais ?

_Ginny, dit alors tout doucement Molly, tu…tu as oublié de mettre ton charme ce matin.

_Quoi !? Personne ne m'a vue ? Oh mon Dieu il faut que j'aille le mettre ! cria-t-elle paniquée en se redressant brusquement. Sans attendre la permission, Ginny partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à clef puis se regarda dans le miroir. _"Fichus yeux "_ pensa-t-elle. Elle mit son charme et, lentement, ses beaux yeux verts redevinrent marrons chocolatés. _"Je déteste cette couleur de serpent si froide "_ Ginny tomba à genoux contre le miroir, laissant couler ses larmes pleines de rage tandis que tous les souvenirs de sa première année lui revinrent en mémoire. _"Maudit sois tu Tom Jedusor"_ Ce dernier lui avait laisser ce cadeau pour qu'elle se souvienne de ses crimes et de son imprudence. Ginny était marquée à jamais et seuls ses parents étaient au courant. Ils avaient essayé ensemble tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables mais rien n'avait marché et les médicomages avaient été formels : elle était destinée à garder des yeux verts pour le restant de sa vie. Ginny était donc réduite à se mettre un charme depuis bientôt 5 longues années de labeur et de secret. Encore un fois les pensées de Ginny se tournaient vers Harry _"Au moins nous aurons toujours un point commun : la même couleur des yeux"_

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit petite sœur, demanda Ron en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle avait pourtant fermée à double tours.

_Rien ne te fait pas de soucis ! répondit un peu trop vite Ginny en se relevant précipitamment. Elle se dit aussitôt _"Non mais quelle idiote, tu as parlé à voix haute. En plus de ça, Ron aurait pu découvrir ton secret"_

_Ginny ça va ? Tu ne m'as même pas crier dessus parce que j'ai ouvert la porte de ta chambre avec de la magie et sans ton autorisation en plus. Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui prit le bras tout en lui disant :

_Pour la porte, tu vas le regretter amèrement dans les prochains jours. Maintenant allons rejoindre la famille et les invités, ils sont sûrement en train de nous attendre. Et maman va aussi sûrement nous crier dessus!

Ron se mit à rire et entraîna sa sœur dans l'escalier. Lorsque Ginny sortit de sa chambre, ce même pressentiment de danger lui enserra la gorge, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre. Un malheur allait arriver, elle en était sûre et c'est précisément ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci à Lenae5 et à et à tous ceux qui ont lus l'histoire. Voici le deuxième chapitre et je rappelle que les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture !

Partout les rires et la musique retentissaient. La famille Weasley et tous ses parents ainsi que leurs invités profitaient de cette soirée magique et pleine d'émotions. Tous sauf 3 personnes. Ginny était presque heureuse de voir les gens qu'elle aimait s'amuser. L'échange des vœux de Bill et de Fleur lui avait fait oublier ses malheurs mais, maintenant, elle culpabilisait : comment avait-elle pu penser qu'un quelconque danger pourrait survenir, alors que sa famille resplendissait de bonheur ! Pendant que Ginny, assise dans un coin, ruminait ces pensées, Ron et Hermione échangeaient des regards inquiets sur la piste de danse. Ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas d'observer la mine sombre de Harry. Il était assis au bout d'une table et admirait discrètement Ginny avec tristesse. Harry était tellement malheureux que le sort qui changeait son apparence oscillait dangereusement entre le visage de Harry et celui du cousin Barny. Ron était partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie puisque l'idée de son meilleur ami et de sa propre sœur ensemble le dégoûtait mais aussi la tristesse de voir que deux personnes chères à son cœur étaient submergées par des émotions négatives. En résumé, il était d'humeur maussade et, faute de concentration, écrasait sans arrêt les pieds de la pauvre Hermione.

La soirée avançait tranquillement sans aucun danger à l'horizon. On aurait presque pu croire que Ginny était victime d'hallucination. Mais le drame arriva sous la forme d'un Patronus argenté. La voix lente, forte et profonde appartenant à Kingsley retentit dans la salle silencieuse depuis l'arrivée du lynx :

_Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

La foule d'invités resta sous le choc pendant quelque seconde puis la panique se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Chacun courait dans tous les sens, des familles essayaient de se rassembler pour transplaner (puisque les protections autour du Terrier, mise en place par l'Ordre, avaient été brisées). C'est là que dans l'horreur absolue apparut les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Partout dans la cacophonie générale des sorts fusaient assourdissant les sens de Ginny. Elle avait tiré sa baguette, prête à en découdre avec le premier qui l'approcherait.

_Ginny, Ginny, lui criait une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

La sorcière se retourna vivement et vit Harry ou plutôt le cousin Barny qui le regardait avec désespoir cherchant à la rejoindre par tous les moyens. Mais leurs adversaires envahissaient de plus en plus l'espace autour d'eux. Elle voyait sa famille se débattre autour d'elle puis, comme dans un rêve, elle pivota et vit le sort qui lui était destiné. _Sûrement un doloris_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est l'autre sort qui la toucha précisément au même instant dans le dos. Elle ne vit pas non plus sa mère se précipiter sur sa fille ainsi que la disparition de son grand frère, de sa meilleure amie et de Harry. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le voile noir qui tombait sur ses yeux et le silence assourdissant qui envahissait son esprit. Ginny se sentait tellement lourde, elle avait l'impression de tomber en chute libre mais de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Molly tenait sa fille dans ses bras, pleurant de rage et d'impuissance, et poussait des hurlements de désespoir à faire réveiller les morts. Sa seule fille, sa fierté, sa petite princesse était échouée dans ses bras et commençait à disparaître. A DISPARAÎTRE !? Molly et Arthur, incrédules, assistaient à la disparition de Ginny : ses mains et ses pieds avaient disparus. Ils n'étaient pas invisibles, ils avaient vraisemblablement disparu. Lorsque des mangemorts les avaient relevés, le couple n'avait pas opposé la moindre résistance, trop hébété parle spectacle qu'il avait vu. Ginny s'était envolée entièrement. Seules des larmes sur leurs visages fermés par un deuil inimaginable.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à bouger ni à ouvrir les yeux, seulement ses oreilles semblaient fonctionner. _Youpi, au moins quelque chose tourne rond chez moi_ , pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Puis la mémoire lui revint brusquement et tout devint clair dans son esprit. Des flashs de la soirée lui revenait, les hurlements, les sorts et tout le reste remontait dans sa tête. La jeune fille ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais elle avait juste très envie de vomir. Ginny n'avait jamais été émotive, avec six frères elle s'était habituée au pire mais là s'en était trop pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. Elle commença à vomir et sentit ses larmes couler en même temps sur ses joues de porcelaines. Ginny se sentait malade et n'arrivait pas à aligner une seule pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Soudain une se détacha des autres et prit forme dans son esprit : _le seul endroit où je voudrais être, c'est Poudlard_. Mais le sommeil commençait à la gagner tout doucement. Elle eut seulement le temps d'entendre une voix, cette voix, murmurer :

_Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, jeune fille.

Ginny connaissait cette voix : elle lui rappelait un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes chaussées sur des yeux bleus pétillants ainsi que des paroles farfelues. Un nom apparut dans sa tête : _Dumbledore_. Après, ce fut le noir total.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Elle a apparu d'un coup, dans les airs, puis elle est tombée par terre, évanouie. Quelques heures plus tard sans soins, son corps aurait lâché et ensuite son âme serait partie. Et, par Merlin, vous avez vu ses blessures ensanglantées et ses vêtements : ils étaient en pièces ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la cause de son état cela m'inquiète beaucoup Albus.

_Hum je vais devoir mener une petite enquête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Pompom, cette jeune fille est sauvée maintenant et cela grâce à vous et à vos miracles.

_Je sais mais elle a l'air tellement faible et puis elle est pâle comme un fantôme. Albus, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui reste des séquelles psychologistes, répondit la surnommée Pompom. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'après son réveil elle pourrait rester amnésique pendant une courte durée.

_Malheureusement, je crains que vous ayez raison, comme toujours. Je veillerais à avertir les professeurs et je m'assurerais personnellement de son bien-être.

_Vous voulez l'inscrire à Poudlard ! Est-ce bien prudent ?

_Notre chère inconnue est une sorcière, j'en la certitude. Et puis je pressens un grand potentiel magique. Ce serait du gâchis de gaspiller un tel talent !

_ Je vous fais confiance Albus mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de cette pauvre enfant. Le Ministère de la Magie a bien certifié dans leur dernière lettre qu'elle n'a pas été reconnu par le registre officiel des sorciers britanniques. Cela veut dire que c'est une étrangère et de surcroit sûrement orpheline. Vous pensez que ses blessures ont quelque chose avoir avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ses satanés fidèles ?

_J'ai bien peur que Voldemort, appelez-le par son nom je vous en prie, soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Pour sa famille nous verrons tout cela lorsqu'elle se réveillera. D'ailleurs, Pompom, pour quand son réveil est-il prévu ? demanda la voix joyeuse d'Albus Dumbledore, actuellement Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps.

_Elle se réveillera demain matin, du moins je l'espère, répondit Mme Pomfresh, la seule infirmière de cette même école. Mme Pomfresh était très inquiète, intérieurement, pour la jeune fille étendue dans un des lits de son infirmerie. Mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un se blessait. Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau parmi nous ?

_J'ai trouvé une jolie petite famille de Moldus dont le mari travaille en interaction avec le Ministère. C'est une personne en qui j'ai confiance. Ils vivent dans un petit village près de Londres. John m'avait confié que lui et sa femme avaient toujours eu l'envie d'avoir un autre enfant pour leur fille unique. Ce sera donc parfait pour elle au cas où elle n'aurait aucun endroit pour vivre.

_C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas la confier à une famille sorcière. Cette dernière poserait trop de questions.

_Vous avez tout compris Pompom ! Bon, il faut que je règle encore quelques détails dans mon bureau. Prévenez-moi si le moindre changement se produit !

Le silence se fit enfin dans la grande salle blanche tandis que la mystérieuse sorcière gémissait de douleur dans son habituelle léthargie. Parfois ses cris étaient si glaçants qu'ils faisaient sursauter Mme Pomfresh de surprise et de tristesse. L'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire de plus car elle risquait d'aggraver sa situation. Elle soupira et repartit dans la salle adjacente pour terminer la fabrication d'une de ses potions. La nuit commençait déjà à envahir le ciel quand Pompom se prépara à rentrer chez elle. Après quelques vérifications et certaines précautions, elle transplana direction son appartement. Heureusement que le sort qui empêchait de transplaner au château était levé durant les vacances d'été. En partant, elle se promit de revenir le lendemain plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour pouvoir veiller sur sa petite protégée.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus! Et puis si vous avez des commentaires...reviews!

Bisous et bonne lecture(un peu courte je l'accorde)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Arwengeld :** Merci pour la reviews et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Sinon ce n'est pas la première fiction avec Ginny à l'époque des Maraudeurs : enfaite i ou 3 fictions dans le même genre mais elles sont très vieilles ! Je me suis plutôt inspirée de fictions anglaises. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Des mangemorts ! Il y en avait partout autour d'elle. Les hurlements des élèves se mêlaient à leur rires rauques et hystériques. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Hermione, Harry et son frère au plus vite. Ginny, haletante et en sueur, sortit de la Grande Salle se défendant puis attaquant grâce à certains sortilèges interdits. Au diable les règles, sa vie et celle de tous les élèves étaient en jeu pour les conséquences, elle aviserait plus tard ! Protégeant un premier année d'un bouclier infranchissable, elle essaya de rassembler ses idées pour retrouver ses amis. Elle tourna au bout d'un couloir qui déboucha sur une allée déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière et les tableaux d'ordinaire si animés et colorés étaient vides, dépourvus d'illustrations. Un silence étouffant pesait sur ce couloir d'une vingtaine de mètres de long. Ginny s'arrêta, troublée par ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle voulut repartir une voix l'en empêcha.

_Oh mais que vois-je ? Cette belle chevelure rousse ne m'est pas indifférente ! Ne serait-ce pas une délicieuse et petite traitresse Weasley ?

La dénommée Weasley reconnaissait cette voix aigu et abîmée par les hurlements, elle la connaissait même trop bien.

_Bellatrix, chuchota Ginny tétanisée par la peur. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, courir loin, très loin d'ici mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, glacée par l'effroi. Ginny devait la combattre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide car elle se souvenait maintenant : ses pas l'avaient mené dans la partie abandonnée du château. En face d'elle, se tenait la sorcière la plus folle et meurtrière de son temps, connu pour ses doloris très puissants. Mais elle devait se ressaisir, se reconcentrer car l'heure du combat était venue. Faire le vide dans son esprit comme lui avait appris Charlie, son grand frère. Penser à lui, lui redonna espoir et c'est déterminé qu'elle se redressa dans sa robe de sorcière, dégoulinante de sueur. En même temps, les deux sorcières se lancèrent un sort :

_Doloris

_Avada Kedavra, cria Ginny avec une froide détermination.

Les deux adversaires furent touchées au même instant. Bellatrix cria et cracha toute sa haine puis dans un dernier soupir lui renvoya un deuxième sortilège de torture, avant de mourir. Ginny accueillit le premier avec résignation puis se prit de plein fouet le second. Elle tomba au sol, poussant des hurlements de souffrances. La douleur lui déchirait chaque infime partie de son corps, lacérant ses entrailles et ses membres, secoués de terribles spasmes.

_AAHHH

Ginny se redressa dans un sursaut, la tête encore embrumée, le corps toujours tressautant et poussa un autre hurlement qui lui déchira la gorge. Une femme, habillée de blanc, se précipita sur elle et l'enferma dans ses bras. La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé par le choc de cette étreinte qui fit taire ses cris et ses tremblements. Elle essaye de parler mais articula en vain dans le vide. La femme se détacha alors doucement d'elle et lui prit les mains puis la réprimanda d'une voix sévère :

_ Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, jeune sorcière. Nous avons cru que s'en était fini pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'entends, me voies ? Peux-tu parler ?

Ginny prit le verre d'eau que la dame lui tendait, celle-ci lui semblait tellement familière. Puis elle se redressa et pu détailler la pièce à loisirs. C'était une grande pièce où des lits à baldaquins blancs étaient placés. Il y avait peu de décorations mais cet endroit qui devait être assez vieux était réconfortant. La sorcière en face d'elle était jeune et posée elle possédait une aura maternelle qui donnait envie de raconter tous ses malheurs. Ginny toussa quelque peu et lui répondit d'une voix atone.

_Oui je vous vois et je vous entends quant à bouger… Elle leva la main et déplia ses doigts … je pense que tout mon corps en est capable.

_Bien, as-tu mal quelque part en particulier, des sensations étranges, des picotements ?

_Non rien de tout cela pour l'instant.

_Maintenant passons au plus important : te souviens-tu de quelque chose, jeune fille ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer mais rien ne vint : ses souvenirs étaient bloqués.

_Non je… je n'y arrives pas !

_Ne t'affoles pas et bois plutôt ça. C'est une potion Souvenir, je me doutais que tu serais amnésique. Tu es bloquée dans un état léthargique c'est-à-dire que tu ne peux ni penser, ni réfléchir ou avoir accès à tes souvenirs. Je vais te laisser seule un instant car je dois informer le directeur de ton réveil. Ensuite nous discuterons de que tu te rappelleras puis je t'examinerais plus en détails, d'accord ?

_Oui, répondit la jeune fille un peu sonnée par ce soudain flot d'informations. Elle continua pendant une bonne minute à tester ses souvenirs mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. La sorcière avait raison : sa tête était vide de pensées. Elle soupira puis s'empara de la ladite potion Souvenir.

_J'espère que tout va me revenir. Et elle but d'un seul trait l'étroite bouteille verte.

Dès que Ginny eut avalé le breuvage, elle retomba sur son lit, agitée par des tremblements. Elle se roula dans tous les sens et tomba sur le sol, le buste arqué et la colonne vertébrale secouée par des frissons sans fin. La sorcière commença à gémir. La douleur était insoutenable : une centaine d'aiguilles lui transperçaient de part en part l'esprit entraînant de vifs éclats brûlant. Elle comprenait maintenant les sensations qu'éprouvait Harry avec sa cicatrice. HARRY ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ! Et sa famille ! Hermione !

Ginny, allongée par terre, sa crise finie, vit le fil de sa vie se dérouler devant ses yeux : sa naissance ainsi que son enfance puis son arrivée à Poudlard, sa seconde maison. Les malheurs de sa première année, sa dépression, l'amitié de Hermione et l'amour partagé avec Harry. Et enfin le mariage, les morts et les cris. Quelle cruelle ironie ! Ginny revivait ses souvenirs comme si on voulait lui dire que tous ses moments, pour la plupart beaux, étaient finis. Que plus jamais elle ne serait pleinement heureuse. C'était fini. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux et ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules. C'est bon, Ginny se souvenait maintenant. Des larmes de désespoirs tombaient : elle ne savait même pas si sa famille était en vie et puis que lui était-il arrivé ? Des dizaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais la jeune fille était certaine d'une chose : elle avait été séparé des gens qu'elle aimait.

_Oh, nom d'une gargouille, que s'est-il passé ? s'écria la voix de l'infirmière

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et releva son visage détruit.

_Mme… Mme Pomfresh ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils : comment cette jeune fille pouvait-elle connaître son nom ?

_Il semblerait que votre petite protégée vous connaisse, Pompom ! dit alors un vieil homme qui s'avança au niveau de Ginny.

_Non, non ce n'est pas possible, murmura cette dernière, incrédule.

_Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ? lui demanda la voix curieuse du vieil homme qui n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore.

_Vous… vous êtes mort ! souffla Ginny qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dans quels ennuis s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

* * *

Alors ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

Carottechan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci pour ta reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ginny ne remonte pas souvent le temps dans les autres fictions ou sinon elle est accompagnée d'autres personnages. Il faut la soutenir ! ) J'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

_Vous êtes sensé être… être mort, sanglota Ginny. Non c'était impossible, Albus Dumbledore avait été tué il y a quelques mois plutôt. « Suis-je en train d'halluciner » Et puis où était-elle, pourquoi son Directeur mort et Mme Pomfresh version jeune se tenait devant elle ?

_Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis encore en vie, Miss ! lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore, étonné par ces paroles. De plus il possédait une excellente mémoire et il était sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré cette jeune fille auparavant.

_Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où est ma famille ?

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie britannique, jeune sorcière. Quant à vos parents, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Vous êtes apparu dans les airs, couverte de sang avec les habits déchirés, et vous êtes tombée évanouie. Vous êtes restée dans coma agité pendant deux jours ! lui répondit Mme Pomfresh.

_ Hum peut-être que… non ça ne peut pas être ça. Mais… oui sûrement, marmonnait, pendant ce temps, le vieux professeur dans sa barbe. Mme Pomfresh, pouvez- vous nous laisser seul à seule un instant, je vous prie !

_Mais voyons, Albus ! C'est moi qui est soignée cette jeune fille je suis donc aussi concernée par son sujet que vous !

_S'il vous plait, Pompom. Juste le temps que j'éclaircisse quelques points avec elle !

_Bien sûr ! Et comme d'habitude je serais la dernière au courant, grommela l'infirmière, outragée par le comportement du directeur. Cela me vaut bien une augmentation ! lança-t-elle en sortant d'un pas vif de la pièce.

Albus poussa un long soupir puis se retourna pour observer la jeune rescapée qui se tenait toujours en boule au sol. Il avait bien une petite idée sur sa brutale apparition d'il y a deux jours mais il devait d'abord tout savoir à son sujet.

_Miss, regardez-moi s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Ginny releva la tête immédiatement et le dévisagea, étonnée. Très bien, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore mais vous semblez déjà le savoir pour une mystérieuse raison. Il y a deux jours on vous a recueilli et soignée après votre atterrissage surprenant dans le parc du château. Le ministre de la Magie est venu ici pour pouvoir vous identifier, grâce au registre officiel des sorciers britanniques, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de votre signature magique. Donc la question qui se pose est qui êtes-vous ?

Ginny redressa son buste et essaya, tant bien que mal, de répondre à sa question :

_Je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley et j'ai 16 ans. Je vis en Angleterre avec ma famille : nous sommes sept enfants, tous des garçons sauf moi. J'étudie à Poudlard et je devais rentrer en sixième année en septembre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, avant d'atterrir ici, c'est le mariage de Bill. Il y avait… des rires puis ils sont arrivés et… et…

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement et ferma les yeux. Les images lui revenaient en tête ainsi que les bruits, les odeurs. Elle ne pouvait plus parler c'était trop pour elle.

_Je vois, Miss Weasley, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir eu comme élève mais vous dîtes la vérité. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je vais utiliser la légilimencie afin d'entrer dans votre mémoire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans son esprit qui ne possédait plus aucune barrière après les épreuves que la jeune fille avait subi. Il vit tout. De sa naissance jusqu'au jour fatidique de sa disparition. C'était comme un film en mode accéléré mais avec les chacun des cinq sens et les sentiments de Ginny. Il vécut en l'espace de dix minutes les seize années de vie de Ginny : chaque pleur, chaque souffrance, chaque joie. Tout. Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa mémoire, il savait son avenir et celui de son monde. Maintenant il comprenait d'où venait Ginny Weasley mais il fallait à présent qu'il découvre pourquoi elle avait pu atterrir ici au lieu de mourir. Cette jeune fille allait devoir être courageuse pour survivre à cette époque. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert et Albus Dumbledore craignait de la voir abandonner.

Pendant que le vieil homme réfléchissait à ses tristes pensées, Ginny reprenait lentement ses esprits. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été fouillé » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Ce n'était pas un rêve »

_Miss Weasley, est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'ai été un peu brusque je l'avoue, mais il fallait que j'agisse rapidement.

_Est ce que vous avez trouvé des réponses ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Elle était totalement perdue, désorientée et la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était renter chez elle.

_Oui. Vous avez effectué un voyage temporel c'est-à-dire que vous avez remonté dans le temps. Vous voici vingt ans en arrière, jeune fille. Nous sommes en 1977.

_... ! La mâchoire de la sorcière se décrocha et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et de désespoir. Comment ?

_ Lors du mariage de votre frère vous avez reçu un sort en plein cœur, n'est ce pas. Mais au même moment vous avez été touché dans le dos par un deuxième sort exactement au même endroit. La rencontre de ces deux sortilèges ajoutée à leur contact avec votre cœur a créé un phénomène magique très rare. Cette concentration d'énergie magique a deux seules conséquences : la mort ou un changement de temporalité. Celle-ci vous a transporté dans le passé, à l'endroit où vous deviez atterrir. Car la Magie a décidé que vous aviez quelque chose à accomplir à notre époque. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car tous les éléments ne sont pas encore en place.

_Est ce que je peux revenir à mon époque ? coupa la voix affirmée de Ginny. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé, même si elle peinait à y croire, elle voulait tout faire pour repartir afin de rejoindre sa vraie vie.

_Ce phénomène est trop rare et trop dangereux. Je crains que cela soit irréversible, Miss Weasley.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu( si commentaires, bah reviews),

Bisous.

Carottechan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Coucou tout le monde, désolé ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'avais malheureusement des examens. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

 **Maxine3482:** Tu as tout compris! Mais peut être qu'avec sa détermination, elle va trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle... Et je pense qu'au début Ginny sera un peu décalé par rapport aux autres mais que au fur et à mesure (grâce à l'aide malheureuse des Maraudeurs) elle va s'y plaire. Pour les filles Evans, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre (j'avoue que c'est un peu tordu). Merci pour ta review!

 **Arwengeld:** Merci, j'espère que l'histoire t'as plu. Il y a des fictions Ginny dans le passé mais elles sont très vieilles par contre super intéressantes dont une que j'ai adoré mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. Et oui, Ginny a reçu un électrochoc en découvrant Dumbledore vivant: c'est pour ça qu'elle croit rêver. Pour ce qu'elle va accomplir dans le passé, j'ai moi aussi plusieurs idées mais toute proposition est bienvenue. Son corps a bien disparu en 1997 mais comme tu l'as souligné elle n'est pas morte donc il y a encore une chance de retour. Je ne pense pas que le couple Harry/Ginny va survivre et tu découvriras pourquoi dans la suite de l'histoire. Et puis pour le nom Evans, l'explication est dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Irréversible !? Mais non je ne peux pas rester en 1977, je n'ai aucune vie ici ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je n'avais rien demandé, moi, et me voilà dans le passé sans aucune possibilité de départ par la faute de Madame Magie, ironisa Ginny, le visage blême de rage.

_Je sais que vous êtes en colère, Miss, mais soyez plus forte, ne retombez pas dans l'abandon. Si vous êtes ici c'est qu'il y a une raison. On ne peut malheureusement pas lutter contre sa destinée. Je vous répète que tous les éléments ne sont pas encore mis en place donc nous ne devons pas tirer des conclusions hâtives. Soyons patients, Ginny.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aux côtés de ma famille ? J'aurais préféré mourir, sanglota la jeune fille complètement perdue. A présent, tout se mélangeait : la colère, la tristesse, la peur et puis aussi l'inquiétude et l'étonnement. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez les Weasley et leur dire : bonjour, je suis Ginny votre petite fille pas encore née qui a remonté dans le temps, je peux venir vivre chez vous. Non, se serait trop bizarre, on la prendrait pour une folle.

_Ne dites pas de pareilles imbécillités. Vous avez la possibilité de vivre une seconde fois, combien de personnes rêveraient-elles de l'avoir, d'après vous, lui répondit Dumbledore d'un ton réprobateur. Ne vous terrez pas dans une bulle dépressive absurde et vivez ! Faite-le en souvenir de votre famille au moins.

_Mais comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai rien. Absolument rien.

_Si, vous avez Poudlard. D'après votre mémoire, vous aimez beaucoup ce lieu et cela serait dommage de gâcher votre potentiel sorcier, alors j'ai décidé que vous étudierez votre sixième année parmi nous dès la rentrée prochaine. Une lettre a aussi été envoyer au ministère pour faire part de votre cas au Ministre. Pour remédier à votre orphelinat, j'ai contacté un ami Moldu qui travaille au ministère de la magie. Lui et sa famille seront ravis de vous accueillir et, étant en contact avec les sorciers, ils ne voient pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous partiez pour Poudlard. Nous irons vous installer demain midi, d'accord ?

Ginny ne répondit pas à ces paroles trop joyeuses. Comme si une famille pouvait remplacer la sienne en un claquement de doigts, pensa-telle sarcastiquement. Mais au fond d'elle, la sorcière était contente de retrouver un foyer et des gens qui pourraient l'accepter. Sa famille lui manquait tant. _« Arrêtes de penser qu'à toi Ginny ! Papa et maman n'auraient jamais voulu que je baisse une seconde fois les bras. Et puis que diraient les garçons ! Ils se moqueraient de mon émotivité et, eux, ils ne se laisseraient pas mourir. Il faut que je me réveille, je trouverais une solution à tout ça »_ Après ces pensées dignes d'une Gryffondor, Ginny releva la tête et constata que le vieil homme était repartit et que la nuit commençait doucement à colorer le ciel. Elle décida de se coucher non sans difficultés en ressassant la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore et en se remémorant ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla seule et resta quelque minutes dans son lit : elle ne rêvait pas, tout ce qui c'était passé la veille était bien réel. La jeune fille soupira et examina les lieux autour d'elle : le soleil éclairait l'infirmerie d'une lumière éblouissante. On aurait presque put croire que Ginny était en 1997 puisque la pièce paraissait semblable. Elle remarqua alors que Mme Pomfresh avait laissé des vêtements et un plateau petit déjeuner sur le lit d'à côté. Elle se mit à sourire intérieurement : Mme Pomfresh, elle, n'avait pas changé, c'était certain. Après s'être habillée prestement et avoir avalé son copieux plateau, la sorcière essaya de se relever mais des vertiges l'en empêchèrent. Sa vision se troubla et d'énormes courbatures lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, stupéfaite par la violence de son état. Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas abattre et se remit debout en s'agrippant de toute ses maigres forces à la rambarde de son lit. Elle commença à effectuer des exercices pour pouvoir utiliser ses jambes en attendant l'arrivée de Dumbledore. _« J'aurais bien besoin d'une potion, mon équilibre est désastreux »_ Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, elle parvint à se déplacer convenablement mais toujours avec les mêmes sensations désagréables. Elle était en train de revenir vers son lit au pas d'escargot quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva d'un pas léger, la mine réjouie.

_Il est temps, ma chère, la famille Evans nous attend. Pour ne pas aggraver votre état, nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette. D'après les dires de Pompon, le transplanage pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur votre personne. Bon, suivez-moi, nous allons utiliser ma cheminée personnelle !

_D'accord, répondit Ginny qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se sentait mal mais ses vertiges n'en était pas la cause. Une boule oppressante pesait sur son ventre : elle était anxieuse même si elle ne voulait pas l'être. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur et Ginny put redécouvrir les couloirs du château. Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changer, juste quelque petits détails comme certains tableaux en moins ou en plus. L'atmosphère restait telle quelle même pendant les vacances d'été, vingt ans dans le passé : la jeune fille se sentait en sécurité.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, Richard et Marie sont les personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Ginny d'une voix aigre, alors qu'elle en pensait tout le contraire.

_Hum... Je voudrais que vous ne parliez à personne de votre ancienne vie ainsi que votre arrivée à notre époque, est-ce bien clair, Miss Weasley ou devrais-je dire, Miss Evans ?

_Oui professeur. Même si je voudrais en parler, on me prendrait pour une folle furieuse et on m'internerait directement à St Mangouste, marmonna la jeune fille, blessée par ces paroles.

_Bon faisons un récapitulatif. Vous vous appelez Ginny Evans, Richard et Marie Evans sont vos parents et Pétunia Evans, votre sœur. Vous avez 16 ans et vous êtes une sorcière, issue d'une famille Moldue, qui va étudier sa sixième année à Poudlard. Vous venez d'emménager, vous et votre petite famille, près de Londres pour le travail de votre père. Avant cela, vous étiez dans une école de sorcellerie aux États-Unis nommée Salem, ce qui expliquera vos manières différentes et votre langage. Avez-vous tout enregistrer, Ginny ?

_Euh...oui je crois bien, répondit celle-ci avec un air stupéfait sur le visage. _« Merlin, il a pensé à tout »_ En dix secondes à peine, Dumbledore venait de lui faire le résumé de sa nouvelle vie sans omettre le moindre détail.

_Hum...il y a une chose qui me gêne ! s'exprima alors le vieil homme d'une voix pensive.

_Laquelle ?

_Je sais, s'écria-t-il d'une voix guillerette en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du bureau. Meringue ! lança-t-il, puis il s'élança dans les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ginny eut de la peine à le suivre mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle lui demanda, grincheuse :

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas _« encore »_ ?

_Votre prénom, Ginny ou Ginnevra ! Cela est bien trop moderne il faut vous en trouvez un nouveau. Quel est votre deuxième prénom, je vous prie ?

_Molly, c'est le prénom de ma mère, souffla la jeune fille avec tristesse. Elle ne trouva pas la force pour le contredire.

_Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à chaque fois que l'on vous nommera, lui dit-il avec douceur, que diriez vous plutôt de Lily ? Comme ça, il fera office de diminutif.

_D'accord, murmura Ginny tandis qu'au fond d'elle, ce prénom la fit sursauter.

_C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant vous vous appellerez Lily Evans !

* * *

Alors est-ce que vous vous y attendiez?

Si j'ai fait des erreurs ou si vous avez des choses à dire...reviews.

Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont),

carottechan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le professeur Dumbledore et Ginny restèrent quelques instants silencieux : l'un pour méditer ses dernières paroles, l'autre pour se préparer mentalement à la rencontre de ces inconnus qui allaient devenirs sa famille d'adoption. La jeune fille était anxieuse et tremblotait d'inquiétude. _« Et si je ne leur plais pas, s'ils décident qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Pff ! N'importe quoi, Ginny, reprend toi. Je me fiche complétement puisque je ne vais pas rester longtemps : à quoi bon s'attacher ? »_

_Bien, il est l'heure à présent, lui dit Dumbledore, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son imposant bureau et prit un petit pot noir d'encre. Il revint d'un pas pressé auprès de Ginny et de la cheminée. Dans ce petit pot se trouvait de la poudre de cheminette : c'était une poudre grise et scintillante qui glissait dans vos doigts. Lorsque Ginny en prit une poignée, cela lui rappela immédiatement le Terrier et une vague mélancolique d'images emplit son esprit. Dumbledore qui avait fait de même qu'elle, lui prit la main avec douceur et la pressa gentiment. Il croit sans doute que je ne bouge pas parce que je suis toute effrayée, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, mais c'est tout le contraire. En effet, la jeune fille était bloquée devant la cheminée en marbre et n'esquissait aucun mouvement : pour elle cela signifierait la fin. Si elle franchissait cette cheminée, elle aurait une nouvelle existence et son ancienne vie ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce serait la fin de Ginny Weasley et c'est ça qui lui faisait tellement peur. _« Tout cela est trop injuste : toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant a été balayé en une seule et cruelle seconde. Est-ce que c'était écrit ainsi ? Pourquoi moi ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! »_

_Ginny, viens.

Celle-ci releva la tête en reniflant, mais il n'y avait aucune larme : elles avaient déjà toutes coulé. Elle planta alors son regard dans les yeux du vieux sorcier situé en face d'elle. Cet échange fut intense : il marqua son dernier instant en tant que Ginny. Durant cet échange, qui dans la réalité ne dura même pas dix secondes, elle lui transmit ses peurs, ses doutes et lui, il la rassura et luit donna la seule chose qui pourrait encore l'aider : l'espoir. Pour ces deux personnages, ce moment fut éternel, restant à jamais gravé dans leurs esprits. Alors Ginny traversa l'infime espace qui la séparait de la main, de cette main tendue qui allait l'emmener de l'autre côté, vers son nouveau départ. Non pas qu'elle acceptait à présent son sort mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Non. Et puis cette main, que personne n'avait jamais daigné lui tendre avant, pourrait l'aider et la sauver d'elle-même. C'est donc côte à côte dans la cheminée que la jeune fille et le vieil homme, les mains entrelacées, lancèrent leur poudre qui se répandit autour d'eux. Dumbledore énonça, tandis que Ginny abaissa ses paupières, d'une voix grave :

_17 rue des Parques, Maison Evans.

Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans tourbillon de fumée étincelante et la pièce redevint déserte et silencieuse. Dans un coin sombre d'une étagère, un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé esquissa un sourire rusé.

Au 17 rue des Parques vivait une jolie petite famille que l'on pourrait considérer comme modèle. En effet, elle habitait dans une spacieuse et charmante maison qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des plus riches banlieues de la capitales, Londres. Le père de famille était d'un naturel joyeux et doté d'un caractère franc et sympathique. D'après les dires, il occupait une situation de travail tout à fait respectable et convenable. La femme de cet homme au portrait fort positif était tout aussi agréable physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Psychologue de métier, elle possédait une aura maternelle qui avait le pouvoir de vous rassurer à sa seule présence et un seul de ses sourires illuminait la pièce entière. Après ce couple merveilleux venait leur seule fille, à leur plus grand regret. Ils l'adoraient malgré ces incessants sauts d'humeurs et se comportaient en parents exigeants mais doux. A bientôt dix- huit ans, leur fille était leur plus grande fierté même s'ils déploraient son manque de compagnie. Pour la jeune fille cela lui convenait très bien d'être seule et unique. Ils étaient donc ensemble Richard, Marie et Pétunia Evans. En ce moment même, les deux adultes attendaient dans leur living-room avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. La décision d'intégrer une sorcière de surcroit traumatisée avait été dure à prendre. Lorsque Richard avait entendu cela au ministère, il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention mais quand son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore lui avait fait part de son idée d'envoyer la jeune orpheline chez les Moldus, il en avait discuté avec sa femme tout en lui exposant ce qu'il savait grâce à Dumbledore. Ils avaient d'abord été bouches bées devant la ressemblance physique entre Marie et Ginny puis quand ils avaient découvert son histoire récemment, leurs âmes avaient été touchées par son malheur. De plus Marie étant psychologue, ils avaient espoir de l'aider et puis cette jeune personne pourrait aussi tenir compagnie à Pétunia pendant les vacances. Ainsi, debout devant leur cheminée en pierre grise, le couple se tenant par la main attendait l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs. Tout à coup un étrange bruit se fit entendre et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, un tourbillon de fumée étincelante se propagea dans l'âtre. Dans le brouillard se dessina deux silhouettes courbées. Ça y est les invités étaient arrivés.

Ginny se redressa et se mit à tousser à cause des cendres volant autour d'elle. Le voyage avait été bref et indolore. Lorsque la fumée s'évapora enfin, la sorcière resta figée, sa main enserrant avec force la main du professeur à ses côtés. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux : ils se trouvaient dans un living-room traditionnel à l'aspect chaleureux et familial. Les meubles en bois, les tapis rouges et or, les murs aux tons crème, tout était si accueillant. Elle aurait tellement préféré que cela ne lui plaise pas pour ensuite avoir une raison de détester cette maison, une bonne raison pour partir. En soupirant de lassitude, son regard revint se poser au centre de la pièce sur le couple qui se dressait devant eux. A cet instant Ginny écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction : les deux personnes se tenaient la main et les observaient en silence. Tandis que chacun s'étudiait, Ginny réalisa qu'elle ne c'était pas attendue à ça : l'homme posait sur elle un regard franc et sincère, le corps détendu. Il avait les yeux du même vert qu'elle et les cheveux blonds blés tout décoiffés il était grand, plus grand que son père et semblait plutôt athlétique. La femme quant à elle, lui ressemblait étonnement : ses cheveux mi- longs étaient du même roux flamboyant que la jeune Weasley et sa peau dénuée de taches de rousseur était aussi blanche comme le marbre. Ses grands yeux bleus encadraient des traits fins et charnus. Les deux filles étaient à peu près de la même taille et de la même corpulence. Un beau sourire éclairait le visage de la femme en face d'elle. Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même : ils paraissaient si gentils ! _« Comment pourrai-je les détester, alors qu'ils sont si beaux si généreux_ , s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, _je n'aurais pas de raison pour partir d'ici. Tout me pousse à rester. »_ Eh oui Ginny n'arrivait pas à leur trouver de défauts, à eux et à leur jolie maison. Marie quant elle, trouvait leur ressemblance encore plus frappante en vrai ils n'auraient aucun mal à la faire passer en tant que leur fille. Ce qui l'interloqua, c'est le regard intense et mature que la jeune fille avait. Il n'était pas vide comme ceux qu'elle suivait, il était dur, marqué par les souffrances et par les épreuves de la vie. On aurait dit celui d'un vieux sage mais c'était trop difficile de le supporter, de rester yeux dans les yeux avec un regard si particulier. Ses cheveux roux lui retombaient devant sans éclat et son regard émeraude était à présent baisser vers le sol. Son visage même entaché par la douleur restait magnifique : des traits fins, des yeux en amandes, un nez aquilin, une bouche pleine, de petites taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes roses et hautes, le tout rehaussé par une peau d'albâtre. Son corps mince, presque maigre, était replié et caché par des vêtements amples. Le cœur de Marie se serra devant la détresse presque sauvage qu'il dégageait. Pendant que chacun s'exprimait en pensées, Dumbledore se détacha de la main de Ginny et avança vers le couple d'un pas assuré. Il toussota un peu ce qui fit sursauter les trois autres personnes présentes et interrompit le silence qui c'était installé depuis leur arrivée, il y a cinq longues minutes. A présent, il était temps pour Ginny d'affronter sa nouvelle vie et Dumbledore espérait vraiment que cette famille en qui il avait confiance, lui ramènerait des sentiments positifs. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix joyeuse :

_Lily, je te présente Richard et Marie Evans qui ont décidés de t'accueillir au sein de leur famille.

_Bonjour, dirent-ils en même temps, l'un d'une voix grave et chaude, l'autre douce et déterminée.

Ginny releva la tête et répondit hésitante tout en plongeant ses yeux verts étincelants dans leurs regards décidés :

_Bonjour.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...j'espère que ça vous a plu (dites moi s'il y a des fautes).

Dans le prochain chapitre rencontre Pétunia/Ginny sûre,

Sinon reviews et à bientôt!

carottechan


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Arwengeld :** Oui, c'est sûr que le caractère de Pétunia et le fait qu'elle soit enfant unique n'aide pas. Mais comme le lui fait comprendre Ginny, elle ne veut pas prendre la place de Pétunia. Et puis cette dernière, en version jeune, est pour l'instant d'une grande gentillesse et est donc incapable de rester de marbre devant la tristesse de Ginny. Sinon dans cette fiction, Pétunia est une Moldue et ne connais pas l'existence de la magie car ses parents pensent la protéger en la lui cachant. Pour la réaction de Pétunia je te laisse la découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci et j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Meonyl :** Bonjour à toi aussi ! Non je ne connais pas cette fiction mais dis-le-moi tout de suite si c'est trop ressemblant, s'il te plait. J'espère que l'histoire ne te décevras pas et merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'est super gentil !

 **GinnyXeasley :** Merci beaucoup ! En tapant les chapitres, je te promets que tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est trop court ! Mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres (+2000 mots haha). Sinon bonne question ! Pour moi et dans cette fiction, Ginny savait que la mère de Harry s'appelait Lily Potter (et non Evans), c'est pour ça que ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Mais au fil des années et après les événements récents, elle l'a oublié. Et toi t'en penses quoi ? Bises et chocogrenouilles, carottechan.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_Bonjour.

Le son de sa propre voix étonna la jeune fille : il était rauque et apeuré. Ginny se mit à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi et, mal à l'aise à cause du poids des regards pesants sur elle, se mit à se tortiller, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le parquet lustré du living-room. Marie se rendant compte de sa gêne s'exclama précipitamment :

_Nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir chez nous nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers jours. Je suis désolé d'avoir paru si froide mais Richard et moi ne savions pas vraiment comment agir pour notre premier contact avec toi. Commençons par le début : je me présente, je m'appelle Marie Evans, j'ai 40 ans et je suis psychologue chez les Moldus et voici Richard, mon mari, qui a 42 ans et qui travaille au ministère de la magie. Voilà ta nouvelle maison : tu partageras ta chambre avec notre fille Pétunia, si ça ne te déranges pas ?

_Euh…non, non c'est parfait, merci, répondit Ginny submergé par le flot de paroles que venait de débiter Marie à toute vitesse.

_Chérie, laisse-lui le temps de digérer ces petites informations, d'accord ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle reparte en courant ! dit Richard avec amusement, coupant court l'élan dans lequel Marie comptait reprendre la parole.

_Oui, je voulais juste faire les présentations ! s'exclama cette dernière en boudant légèrement.

Ginny les regarda avec surprise et amusement : ce couple avait l'air très complice et amoureux, ce qui lui rappelait tellement ses propres parents. Un petit sourire détendu vint éclore sur le visage de la jeune fille. Finalement, se dit Dumbledore, tout n'était pas perdu. Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller et de laisser se jouer le destin.

_Je dois malheureusement rentrer, des affaires importantes m'attendent à Poudlard. Lily, tu recevras ta lettre prochainement concernant ton retour à Poudlard et certaines explications. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, passe de bonnes vacances. Il se tourna vers le couple Evans et leur adressa ces paroles :

_Je compte sur vous mes chers amis, prenez soin de Lily et s'il y a le moindre problème, une lettre ne sera pas de trop. Richard, nous nous reverrons à la conférence dans deux jours, Marie c'était comme toujours un plaisir !

Puis il se retourna vers la cheminée et sortit de sa poche sorcière le même pot noir d'encre qu'à l'aller.

_Professeur, attendez !

Ginny se précipita sur le vieil homme qui la regarda avec douceur. Elle se serra contre lui puis en reculant laissa échapper un seul mot : Merci. Dumbledore, ému, la salua une dernière fois avec délicatesse et se réinstalla ensuite dans la cheminée pour lancer sa pincée de poudre. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée laissant derrière lui, le sillon de son odeur et une seule larme coulante. Dès lors, les épaules de Ginny s'affaissèrent et sa tête s'inclina vers le bas. Marie lui prit la main doucement et l'emmena sur le canapé.

_Viens, tu dois être morte de faim. Richard, peux-tu préparer le déjeuner, s'il te plait ?

_Bien sûr. Et il partit dans la cuisine adjacente, gêné, puisqu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à la situation présente. Mais bon, sa femme savait comment se comporter dans ce cas-là et il l'aidait en les laissant seules toutes les deux entre filles. Il était heureux maintenant que ce moment oppressant était passé mais il redoutait encore la rencontre de Pétunia et de Lily.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le canapé rouge et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ça y est Dumbledore était parti, il n'y avait plus rien de son ancienne vie elle était livrée à elle-même. Elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait traversé. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté son sort, elle devait se reconstruire : c'était la meilleure chose à faire. _« Comme ça je serais plus forte et je trouverai le moyen pour rentrer à la maison. Ron, Hermione, Harry si seulement vous étiez là ! J'aurai désespérément besoin d'un ami ! »_ pendant qu'elle pensait à cela, Marie se glissa à côté d'elle et se mit en devoir de caresser les longs cheveux de la jeune fille ce qui la fit sursauter.

_Lorsque j'avais 14 ans, mes parents, mon frère et moi aimions bien aller au restaurant le samedi soir. C'était toujours notre petit plaisir de fin de semaine, murmura la femme continuant à caresser les cheveux de Ginny et son regard perdu dans le lointain, Papa travaillait à l'usine et Maman dans sa boutique de dentelle. Ils travaillaient dur, très dur pour que mon frère et moi puissions avoir de bonnes études. Alors ce samedi soir, nous sommes allés à pieds au restaurant comme à notre habitude. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu ! Je suis irlandaise et j'habitais à cette époque en Irlande du Nord sous la domination anglaise. Nous avons été pris, ce soir-là, dans une révolte qui regroupait plus de la moitié de notre ville. Quand les anglais sont arrivés pour « rétablir » la situation, ils ont pris des gens au hasard pour donner l'exemple. Ils ont pris mon mère…ma père…et mon petit frère de 10 ans pour les fusiller ! Lorsque la révolte fut matée, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces jusqu'à notre maison. Je suis restée deux jours et deux nuits sans boire ni manger. Puis une dame est arrivée : je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais c'était apparemment ma grand-mère dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je suis repartit avec cette inconnue et je me suis jurer de tout faire pour rentrer chez moi plus tard.

Pendant que Marie racontait son histoire, les yeux dans les vagues, Ginny s'était redressée et l'écoutait avec attention. _« Quelle égoïste je fais ! Je me désole sur mon malheur alors que certaines personnes ont vécu pire que moi ! C'est vrai quoi, au moins ma famille est toujours en vie. »_

_C'est horrible ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais…est-ce que tu as tenu ta promesse ? lui demanda la jeune fille émue par la confiance que lui témoignait Marie et avide de savoir l'issu de ce drame.

_Finalement j'ai fait des études de psychologie puis j'ai rencontré Richard à 20 ans. Je m'apprêtais à repartir en Irlande mes études finies mais il m'a convaincu de rester. Deux ans plus tard, nous avons eu Pétunia et nous nous sommes mariés. Et mon merveilleux mari m'a fait le plus beau au monde : un voyage en Irlande pour ma ville natale. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que ma vie se trouvait désormais avec Richard et Pétunia où qu'on soit et que j'avais maintenant tourné la page. Le passé devait rester dans le passé et moi je devais plutôt me concentrer sur le présent et le futur.

_Alors, tu es resté par amour ! Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger, de retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça et de les faire payer ?

_Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je serai devenu comme tous ceux qui ont créé cette tuerie et cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils auraient encore gagnés, après tant d'années. Et puis sache que l'amour est plus fort que la colère, Lily. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui t'est arrivée à toi et à ta famille mais je me suis jurer de ne jamais laisser des enfants qui ont subis ces mêmes choses seuls. C'est pour ça que je suis là, Lily, c'est pour t'aider. Et puis tu réalises en même temps un de mes rêves les plus chers.

_Lequel ?

_Avoir un deuxième enfant.

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée claqua et une voix jeune et féminine retentit dans l'entrée, lançant un bonjour à la ronde. Ginny se crispa sur le canapé et Marie lui lança un sourire rassurant puis lui chuchota à voix basse :

_Pétunia n'est pas au courant de l'existence de la magie. Ton arrivée nous a décidé, Richard et moi, pour le choix de la vérité. Nous pensons le lui dire quelques jours avant la rentrée alors fait comme si de rien n'était !

A ces mots, la jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Comment allait-elle faire pour gérer la situation ? Elle espérait que cette Pétunia ne la détesterait pas trop de venir perturber son cocon familial. Elle vit Richard ressortir de la cuisine et se placer à côté d'elle non sans lui avoir jeter un petit clin d'œil au préalable. Ginny respira un grand coup et fit tout son possible pour se détendre et faire la meilleure impression possible.

_Salut M'an, salut P'a, salut…euh c'est qui elle ? questionna la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le living-room en fronçant les sourcils. Elle trouvait que l'inconnue ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, en plus jeune : même cheveux, même visage, même sourire. Pétunia ne flairait rien de bon : qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce bordel ?

_Tunie, je te présente Lily, la jeune fille dont nous avons parlé récemment, elle va venir vivre ici quelques temps. J'espère que vous seraient amies ! Cela ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas, lui répondit son père, tendu, attendant sa réaction.

_Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si ça me dérange ! Une fille dont je ne connais absolument rien va venir habiter chez moi, partager ma chambre ! Et comme toujours vous ne me faites jamais part de vos décisions ! Est-ce que vous m'avez dit clairement qu'elle allait venir vivre à la maison et précisément aujourd'hui ? Non ! J'en ai marre, putain, vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi ? J'vais dans ma chambre, j'ai pas faim.

_Attends Tunie, s'exclama sa mère, désespérée tandis que Pétunia disparaissait à l'étage.

_Bon, relativisons, ça aurait pu être pire, chérie, avança Richard avec lassitude. Au même moment une porte en haut claqua ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde restant. Ginny était abasourdie par la violence de la colère de la jeune Moldue qui avait pourtant une frêle apparence. _« Elle me déteste sûrement. De toute façon, je me serais détestée moi-même à sa place. »_ Pétunia était jolie : cheveux blonds portés en carré, yeux bleus, traits fins, longues jambes. Peut-être un trop long cou et des formes pas assez développées mais elle restait tout de même jolie. En revanche, son caractère explosif l'était moins : elle était franche, honnête et drôle mais la moutarde lui montait facilement au nez. C'était le genre de personne que Ginny appréciait. Celle-ci ne voulait pas que la discorde règne à la maison alors elle décida de monter à l'étage pour en quelque sorte mettre les choses au clair avec Pétunia.

Quand elle arriva au bout de l'escalier elle observa les alentours puis se dirigea sur la porte où le nom de la jeune fille était inscrit. Elle toqua et recevit un grognement comme seule réponse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut éblouie par la lumière qui illuminait toute la pièce. Cette dernière était grande, ses murs lilas et ses rideaux blancs. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon un bureau en bois avec une chaise des placards coulissants une grande bibliothèque murale et des plantes et enfin deux lits en baldaquins face à face pourvu chacun d'une commode. Cette pièce était magnifique et à peine y était-elle entrée que Ginny s'y sentait chez elle. Pétunia se dressait de dos, accoudée au balcon.

_Si tu es venue me demander des excuses, tu ne les trouveras pas ici, Maman, lança-t-elle en se retournant, oh c'est toi !

_Euh…oui c'est moi, lui répondit mal à l'aise la jeune sorcière.

_Je suis désolé à ce que tu aies eu à assister à tout ça. Ce n'était pas contre toi, hein, c'était juste à mes parents que je parlais.

_Merci, murmura Ginny rassurée par ces paroles, moi je suis venue te dire que je ne suis pas ici pour te piquer ta place dans le cœur de tes parents. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi mais sache que tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir des parents aimants : profites-en !

Pétunia la regarda un instant et fut touchée par ces mots. Elle était certes en colère mais elle avait aussi hérité de sa mère un grand cœur et cette fille qui venait de subir un drame s'excusait de sa présence dans cette maison alors que, elle, elle se plaignait de ses parents.

_Je suis affreusement désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. C'est égoïste de ma part de parler du manque de confiance de mes parents alors que toi tu as perdu les tiens. Je te demande pardon, déclara alors Pétunia en se rapprochant de Ginny et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à t'habituer à notre vie, Lily. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur et je crois que mon vœu vient de se réaliser. En tout cas, bienvenue dans la famille !

_Merci, lui répondit la sorcière étonné mais ravie de ce brusque changement.

_Viens je vais te faire visiter la maison !

* * *

Voilà la rencontre Pétunia/Ginny, ça vous a plu ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, notre Ginny va rencontrer Rogue version jeune !

Bisous,

carottechan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ginny était arrivée chez les Evans. Deux semaines de surprise, de tristesse et d'émotions. Ginny s'était tout de suite entendu avec Pétunia malgré la différence d'époque, les sujets restaient les mêmes. La jeune sorcière voyait en son ainée la sœur ou l'amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Cependant même la complicité qui s'était installé avec tous les membres de son nouveau foyer, n'empêchait pas Ginny de ressentir ce manque. Ce trou béant qui était apparu quand elle avait compris la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle refaisait chaque nuit le même cauchemar et croyait entendre les voix de ses parents lorsque, en sueur, elle sortait de ce chimérique envoutement. Le monde des sorciers lui manquait particulièrement : elle, qui avait toujours vécu avec la magie, était réduite aux manières Moldues. Ginny redécouvrait le monde : ses habitudes bouleversées, un quotidien à la fois nouveau et ancien apparaissait. Cependant la jeune fille était toujours sur ses gardes : elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Marie mais ne s'était jamais dévoilée. _« Dumbledore m'a prévenu : il ne faut pas que je parle de moi ni de mon époque. Et puis si je laissais échapper par mégarde une information sur l'avenir, cela pourrait à jamais changer le cours du temps. »_

_Lily !

La voix de Pétunia retentit dans toute la maison. Cette dernière voulait absolument l'emmener faire du shopping ! Activité que Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude de pratiquer et qui était à ce moment le dernier de ses soucis, déjà très étendus. La jeune sorcière appréciait vraiment beaucoup la fille Evans : elle l'avait acceptée sans poser de questions et l'avait soutenue à chaque réveil transpirant, à chaque crise de larme. En plus de cohabiter jour et nuit avec une nouvelle famille, ses défenses mentales s'étaient considérablement affaiblies, ce qui la rendait particulièrement émotive. Pétunia ainsi que ses parents étaient des gens adorables et affectueux c'est pourquoi Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à leur mentir sur son passé et sur ses intentions. Ces trois personnes l'avaient sauvées de sa dépression suite à l'absence de ses proches et de sa vie d'avant. Grace à eux, elle se sentait un peu moins décalée par rapport à ce nouveau monde.

_Lily !

 _« Il faudrait peut-être que je me dépêche de la rejoindre sinon Pétunia va exploser »_

_J'arrive ! J'enfile une veste, attends une seconde.

_Je ne fais que ça, t'attendre !

_Désolé, désolé, je suis là, on peut y aller.

Ginny dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se stoppa de justesse pour ne heurter de plein fouet Pétunia. Celle-ci la regardait fixement avec un sourire plutôt niais.

_Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur la figure ?

_Nan. C'est juste que…que tu es vraiment belle.

Ginny se mit à rougir fortement des pommettes tandis que sa « grande sœur » éclata de rire :

_Merci.

_C'est sincère. Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais blafarde et morose et puis tes yeux étaient vraiment ternes ! Enfin bref, je trouve que depuis quelques jours tu as repris du poil de la bête et on peut enfin voir à quoi ressemble normalement notre petite Lily. Je suis heureuse que tu es réussie à remonter la pente et que tu te remettes à sourire : en fait ça rend heureux tout le monde dans la maison !

_Pétunia, je…tu es une personne en or, lui répondit Ginny émue, après un léger moment de flottement.

_Je sais, dit cette dernière en lui tirant la langue, allez viens moi je veux acheter la super robe que j'ai repéré hier.

Cela faisait une heure et demi que Ginny poireautait devant les cabines d'essayage en attendant que Pétunia réussisse à choisir avec quelle robe elle allait enfin repartir. Son esprit divagua vers sa famille : Charlie se serait moquer d'elle en lui disant : « Trop féminin pour toi sœurette ». Merlin qu'il lui manquait avec ses taquineries idiotes. Elle essuya rapidement la larme qui s'écoulait doucement sur sa joue et s'écria auprès de son accompagnatrice :

_Tunie, je sors quelque minute pour respirer, je reviens bientôt. Pendant ce temps essaye de te décider enfin pour que l'on puisse rentrer !

_Oui, lui répondit alors la voix lointaine de la dénommée Tunie.

En sortant du magasin, Ginny se prit en plein visage une vague de chaleur effroyable. Cette haute température lui rappelait le mariage : il faisait terriblement chaud et la petite sorcière était seule, accoudée au bar, en regardant de loin les corps qui bougeaient en rythme sur une musique entrainante. Un bruit se fit entendre sur son côté droit Ginny se retourna, curieuse : Remus appuyé contre le comptoir observait lui aussi le balancement hypnotique des invités. Il se mit à sourire et se redressa face à elle puis approcha lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle brulant : « Tu n'as pas changé Lily ». STOP ! Quoi ? La jeune fille s'arrêtât brusquement de marcher et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était inconsciemment dirigée vers le parc d'en face. Remus l'avait appelé « Lily » ! « _Non je me trompe, il a surement dit Ginny mais comme on m'appelle Lily depuis deux semaines, j'ai dû mélangé._ » De toute façon, c'était impossible mais plus la jolie sorcière y pensait, plus le doute s'insinuait en elle.

_Aie !

Ginny releva la tête et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait renversé quelqu'un pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses étranges pensées. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement et se baissa pour aider le garçon qu'elle avait percuter.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et…

_Nan, ce n'est pas grave je vais bien, la coupa-t-il en marmonnant dans son flot incompréhensible d'excuses. Puis il se retourna et repartit en marchant au pas de course comme pour éviter d'être vu.

_Attends ! Ginny se mit à courir derrière le garçon, qui décidément allait vraiment vite, nom d'une Gargouille ! Quelque chose clochait chez lui, c'était certain ! Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le rattraper, la petite sorcière se saisit vivement, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, de la manche du jeune homme et l'arrêtât.

_Salut, je m'appelle Ginny et toi ?

Il se pencha vers elle, fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux, complétement abasourdi par la situation. Il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

_C'est…c'est à moi que tu parles ?!

_Bien sûr ! Je ne vois personne d'autre aux alentours. Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

_Severus

Ginny pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa, curieuse, avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu : il était grand, des longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage pâle aux traits fins. Son nez était légèrement crochu et ses lèvres formaient un petit sourire hésitant. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient à la fois étonnés et craintifs mais aussi voilés par une lueur de douceur.

_Dis, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_Euh…ce n'est pas…

_Attends, elle se saisit du livre qu'il tenait précieusement contre lui et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Étude des potions version améliorée du professeur Verredragon ! Il est très complet mais surtout très rare en cette édition ! Ou as-tu bien pu le trouver ?

_Tu l'as lu ? C'est mon professeur de potions qui me l'a prêté. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être m'intéresser. Donc tu es une sorcière ?

_Oui il m'a beaucoup servi, murmura Ginny en répondant à sa dernière question. A vrai dire, elle avait été obligé : ce livre était le graal sacré des jumeaux. Alors lorsqu'elle s'était mise à les aider à confectionner leurs potions délirantes, elle avait donc été forcé de le feuilleter puis de le lire avec intérêt. Penser aux jumeaux et à leurs blagues la fit sourire tristement et son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir les revoir.

_Lily ? La voix inquiète de Severus retentit dans son esprit encore embrumé de souvenirs. Euh ça va ?

_Oui ! Donc comme je disais, je suis une sorcière comme toi apparemment et je suis…je suis née Moldue, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse en hésitant un petit peu sur la fin de sa phrase.

_Whaa ! Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir parler à une personne provenant du monde des sorciers ! Je suis un sang-mêlé. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, ni à Poudlard ni dans le coin.

_C'est normal parce que je viens d'emménager avec ma famille, avant je vivais aux États Unis et j'étudiais dans l'école Salem. Mais mon père a été muté à Londres, alors me voilà !

_Cool ! Et tu vas aller étudier à Poudlard, lui demanda Severus d'une voix hésitante comme s'il avait peur de sa réponse.

_Oui ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a rendu visite et m'a expliqué un peu le système de ton école. Mais tu voudras bien m'aider à la rentrée ? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?

Ginny s'était dit que pour paraitre crédible en tant que nouvelle et américaine, il fallait qu'elle ait un guide. Et puis ce Severus, bien que timide, avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

_Non bien sûr que non ! Ça sera avec plaisir, lui répondit-il en esquissant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée un vrai sourire. Ce dernier avait pour effet d'illuminer et d'adoucir tout son visage. Je suis en sixième année et toi ?

_Pareil ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il y a des maisons ou sont répartis les élèves, non ?

_Oui, il y en a quatre. Je suis à Serpentard : elle est vraiment géniale et…

_Lily !

Cette dernière sursauta et aperçu Pétunia qui lui faisait de grand signe de main. « _Mince je l'avais oubliée !_ » Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_Euh…ma sœur m'appelle. C'était vraiment super de te rencontrer.

_Vraiment.

_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Enfin bref, désolé je suis pressée et si je ne vais pas directement rejoindre Tunie dans les prochaines secondes, je mourrais avant d'avoir pu découvrir les joies de Poudlard. Donc vaut mieux que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle au sorcier qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer, toi ?

_Moi non pas du tout !

_Moui, alors à demain !

_A demain ?

_Oui, même heure, même endroit. A plus Sev ! Tu veux bien que je t'appelle comme ça ?

_Euh…oui.

_Super ! Ginny repartit en souriant et courut vers sa sœur adoptive qui, trop curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de la questionner. Au même moment, Severus repartit chez lui, en pensant à cette rencontre pour le moins étrange et se mit à sourire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le mois d'aout était presque terminé ce qui signifiait pour tous les adolescents la rentrée des cours. Ginny était partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension : à vrai dire à peine était-elle habituée à une maison qu'elle devait la quitter pour repartir dans un lieu bien connu, Poudlard. Mais son école tant aimée ne ressemblait surement plus à celle qu'elle connaissait. _« Heureusement que Severus serait là ! »_ C'était un garçon vraiment intelligent et doué d'une culture assez étendue. Leurs discussions étaient souvent enflammées mais avaient le mérite de rendre heureux les deux jeunes gens et, pendant quelques heures, de les distraire de leurs problèmes respectifs. Penser à Severus, lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à la dispute chaotique qui était survenue quatre jours plutôt.

Marie et Richard avaient enfin décidé de révéler la vérité à Pétunia : de l'arrivée pour le moins spéciale de Ginny au travail exigeant et étrange de son père. Et la réaction préméditée ne s'était pas faite attendre. Pétunia restant quelques instant sous le choc, s'était levée du canapé moelleux dans lequel elle s'était assise depuis le début de la conversation, puis avait prononcé d'une voix tremblante, mélangeant rage et colère :

_J'espère que c'est une blague.

Son visage pâle était crispé sous l'effort incommensurable qu'elle fournissait pour se contenir d'exploser en cris. Les poings serrés, le menton levé, la jeune fille faisait face à ses parents, anxieux devant le regard bleu, assombri par les émotions négatives, qui leur était destiné. Richard, pressant sa main dans celle de sa femme, s'avança courageusement contre la tempête qui s'annonçait :

_Ce n'est rien que la simple vérité, juste la vérité, chérie

_Nous ne voulions pas te mentir, Pétunia, mais seulement te protéger, argumenta Marie avec un regard empli de compassion. Pense à tous les dangers que tu aurais eu à affronter en plus de ce dont tu as la connaissance jusqu'à présent.

_ Ce que je pense, en ce moment présent, c'est que mes parents m'ont trahi et caché une information importante qui doit bien constituée maintenant la moitié de mon quotidien. Des sorciers ! Ça ne vous est pas passé par la tête que votre fille a souffert de votre putain de mensonge pendant toutes ces années ! Vous croyez que je n'avais pas remarqué les regards, les discussions chuchotées et privées, ce rempart qui nous séparait ! Que je ne m'étais pas questionnée pendant toutes ces années sur le métier qu'exerçait papa ! Je ne suis pas aussi naïve et bête que vous l'auriez cru, hein. Et comment vous pensiez que j'allais réagir ?

_Tunie, nous…

-Non ! coupa-t-elle furieuse. N'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec ce surnom ou avec des paroles trompeuses. Vous pensiez que je me serais assise et que je vous aurais souri tout en vous disant que je m'en doutais et que je trouvais ça tout à fait normal. Et qu'après on serait partis voir main dans la main des trucs loufoques et que je me serais extasiée en vous remerciant de m'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps ! Vous pensiez comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Avant de sortir de cette maison remplie de fausseté, j'ai une dernière question pour vous : jusqu'à quand cette affreuse farce aurait-elle durée ?

_Nous…nous ne savions pas vraiment quand te le dire. L'arrivée de Lily a précipité les choses.

_Jamais, c'est à ça que vous pensiez ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je me casse !

Marie et Richard n'avaient à peine pu placer un mot que Pétunia, folle de rage, était sortie comme un ouragan. Le couple avait soudain l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans, fatigué et rompu par la culpabilité. Voûté, l'homme avait pris sa femme en larmes dans ses bras et, ensemble, s'étaient assis sans un mot dans le salon, infecté d'un silence trop lourd. Ginny qui lors de cette épouvantable scène était appuyée contre le dos de la porte derrière le canapé, restait interdite ne sachant pas si elle devait briser ce silence. Elle n'était là qu'en tant qu'observatrice mais la culpabilité lui pesait autant que ces deux personnes assises et enlacées. _« C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Tout se détruit sur mon passage. Je dois quitter cette endroit avant de semer encore plus la zizanie. »_ C'est sur ces pensées que Ginny était sortie de la maison, les yeux dans les vagues sans trop savoir où ses pas, tel un automate, la menaient. La jeune fille était ainsi arrivée devant la butte qui était le lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle partageait avec son seul ami. Recroquevillée, elle ne comptait plus les minutes et laissait son désespoir envahir cette montagne verte et ensoleillée par un soleil d'aout. Elle était tellement enchaînée par sa bulle de silence qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ses pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix si reconnaissable avait fait soupirer Ginny : comment avait-il su qu'elle serait là ? En l'espace de quelques semaines, il l'avait si bien comprise qu'il la connaissait presque mieux que la jeune fille elle-même.

_Ça y est. Ils lui ont dit, Sev.

Ce dernier en entendant sa voix brisée par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité, se sentit impuissant. Lily avait été la seule personne qui avait osé s'approcher de lui pour le connaitre. Il lui avait montrer sa vraie personnalité et pas le masque qu'il revêtait au quotidien : à Poudlard, avec les professeurs, avec son père… Parler enfin de lui et des émotions, parler sans faux-semblants avec une personne aussi dévouée que Lily l'avait complétement bouleversé. A vrai dire, Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi humain et adolescent qu'en sa présence. C'était fou, hein, d'être attaché à une personne aussi vite : ça faisait même peur ! A part pour sa mère, il n'avait jamais témoigné aucune once d'affection pour quiconque. Mais avec elle, il éprouvait des émotions véritablement nouvelles : elles variaient de peur à compassion sans jamais qu'il les regrette.

_ Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, tu m'entends Lily, tu n'as pas à éprouver du dégout ou de la culpabilité ! C'est entre eux : ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont incapable de tenir leur rôle de parents !

_Je sais… mais j'ai surtout peur du comportement de Pétunia par rapport à moi.

_Lil's, reprit Severus après sa triste confession, regarde-moi. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de ta sœur adoptive, tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle a un fort caractère, c'est certain, mais plus que tout un sens de la justice irréprochable. C'est pour cela que je pense que ta présence auprès d'elle ne peut être que bénéfique : elle a besoin de soutien.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Je suis là à pleurnicher alors que c'est à Tunie de jouer ce rôle ! Merci, Sev, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Il faut que j'y aille, que je la retrouve ! On se voit demain, à la même heure !

Et la jolie sorcière était repartie en courant comme une flèche, laissant le garçon légèrement sonné par la rapidité de ses paroles.

Ginny secoua la tête : _« Finalement Sev avait raison comme toujours. Pétunia avait vraiment besoin de moi : la voir aussi triste et déçue m'a touché. Elle m'a rappelé mon propre état quand Harry a rompu. Harry… cet imbécile me manque tellement. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, juste à raviver la douleur. Pff quelle pauvre fille tu fais Ginevra ! Incapable d'oublier un garçon alors que tu dois sauver ta propre vie ! »_

_Lily ? Tu es prête ?

_Hum, oui j'arrive Severus, encore quelques minutes s'il te plait.

La rousse se tourna vers sa sœur qui était étalée sur son grand lit blanc.

_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste, Tunie ?

Pétunia se releva et souffla sur les cheveux blonds qui se balançaient doucement devant ses yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire sans joie puis s'écria :

_Nop, t'inquiètes. Je dois rejoindre Vernon de toute façon.

_Vernon ?

_Un gars que j'ai rencontré y'a pas longtemps, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant, c'est sans intérêt de toute façon.

_Où tu l'as rencontré ? Comment ? Il a quel âge ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

_Ouhlala, calme-toi mini-tempête, je te rappelle que tu dois faire tes courses de rentrée !

_Euh, oui… c'est vrai. Mais tu me raconteras tout après ? En fait tu n'as pas le choix !

_Dépêche-toi, mini-tempête, sinon ton beau chevalier servant va en avoir marre d'attendre.

_N'importe quoi ! Bon, je file, mais je n'oublie pas !

_Mais oui bien sûr.

Ginny attrapa son manteau et enfila à la hâte une écharpe dorée achetée au début du mois restant ainsi fidèle aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. Elle sourit en repensant à ce bref échange qui était typique des dialogues entre sœurs. Pétunia ressemblait au portrait que la jeune fille s'était fait d'une grande sœur imaginaire : franche, impulsive mais toujours loyale et attentionnée.

_Ah la princesse aurait-elle daigné descendre et par la même occasion m'accorder sa précieuse présence, l'interrompit une voix grave et ironique appartenant à une personne bien connue.

_Seriez-vous en train de vous moquez de ma personne, monsieur… D'ailleurs Se tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille, il me semble ? Serais-tu un cachottier ou alors un agent infiltré qui a pour mission de m'assassiner tout en restant anonyme ?

_Hum. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le révéler à une certaine jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts !

Ginny explosa de rire pour toute réponse. Elle aimait lorsqu'il se laissait dérider et qu'il participait à ses délires.

_Sérieusement.

_Rogue, je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

Ça avait été comme un électrochoc. Elle aurait dû s'en douter mais elle avait oublié. Oui, c'était le mot le plus simple : oublier. Elle essayait de ne plus penser à avant mais le passé l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte, c'était tellement évident ! Cependant Rogue ou plutôt Severus ne ressemblait en aucun point à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui, adolescent : plus agréable, physiquement parlant, et beaucoup moins détestable. _« Oh par les chaussettes de Merlin, je suis amie avec mon professeur de potions ! »_ Ce n'était pas rien pour Ginny, la personne qui détestait le plus les Gryffondors au monde s'était confiée à elle, l'avait consolé et l'avait en particulier aidé. La rousse émit un petit bruit désespéré et prit la première décision importante depuis son arrivée en 1977 Severus n'était en aucun cas le professeur méprisant qu'elle avait connu, il était adolescent et n'avait pas encore cette image détestable. Il avait été présent pour elle donc la sorcière ne gâcherait pas ce lien nouveau mais déjà très solide. Ginny Weasley sera amie avec Severus Rogue

_Lil's ?

_Ça va il n'est pas trop moche. Nan je rigole il est bien et de tout façon qu'est-ce qu'un nom de famille ? Il ne désigne en aucun cas notre personne, notre caractère et nos qualités.

_C'est gentil mais un peu trop philosophique pour des grandes vacances bientôt terminées.

_Pff, allons-y, pauvre ignare de la beauté de la pensée.

C'est sur ces belles paroles et quelques éclats de rire que les deux sorciers se rendirent à Londres, par la façon Moldue, tous deux étant trop jeunes pour transplaner librement.

Le Chemin de Traverse était encore plus vivant que dans ses souvenirs. Ginny s'était figée, pétrifiée par la beauté de cet endroit magique qui restait à jamais inchangé. Dans l'allée se pressaient des dizaines de sorciers, tous différents les uns des autres, mais chacun contribuant à l'essence même de ce petit îlot de paix. Au-dessus d'eux s'étendaient des banderoles colorées et scintillantes, les devantures des échoppes s'animaient pour attirer les clients. Une légère cacophonie harmonieuse s'élevait mêlant le rire des passants aux cris des enfants. Le Chemin de Traverse était un tourbillon de vie toujours en perpétuel mouvement. On pouvait trouver solution à tous ses problèmes et réponse à toutes ces questions. De l'objet le plus utile jusqu'au plus farfelu, cet endroit réunissait les clés du monde sorcier. Ginny pouvait reconnaitre aisément le Chaudron Baveur, Fleury & Bott, la boutique d'Ollivander et celle de Madame Guipure. Après avoir analysé chaque détail minutieusement, la jeune fille soupira de soulagement : enfin un souvenir fixe.

_Tout est comme tu te l'imaginais ?

_Mieux encore ! C'est… merveilleux.

_Ça fait cette effet à chaque fois personnellement je ne m'en lasse pas. Bien d'après la liste on doit acheter une série de tome sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Tu as des gallions ?

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

En effet, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé la liste pour la rentrée ainsi qu'une somme considérable d'argent de poche, « pour se faire plaisir » comme l'avait-il écrit.

_J'aimerais passer chez Madame Guipure d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Absolument pas, je t'attends dehors, répondit-il en observant la foule qui les entourait. Il s'adossa ensuite sur un pan de l'enseigne et se mit à relire la liste de fourniture pendant que la jeune fille entrait.

_Tiens, Servillus ?!

* * *

2200 mots, c'est un record et rien que pour vous. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bonne journée !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

heroofmyownstory : Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ! J'espère que tu comprends tout ce que j'écris sinon n'hésite pas à me demander. Je suis contente de trouver quelqu'un qui écrit sur ce couple, c'est tellement rare ! Quant à Pétunia, on va en reparler dans les prochains chapitres (promis juré). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le magasin de Madame Guipure était tout simplement et complétement délirant. Lorsque Ginny avait posé avec hésitation son premier pas à l'intérieur de la boutique, une vague de bonheur l'avait prise d'assaut. On ne pouvait certainement pas l'expliquer, il fallait la vivre pour décrire cette sensation exquise et aphrodisiaque. Rien qu'en avançant un pied dans cette pièce infinie, on restait bouche-bé devant le génie artistique et magique de Madame Guipure. Partout se dressaient des vastes armoires ou étagères, saturées de vêtements divers et variés. De plus, il embaumait dans l'air un parfum d'humilité mêlé à une gentillesse certaine : en bref, tout ce qui résumait la propriétaire. Le magasin, divisé en deux pièces, était large et spacieux et il y régnait une propreté miraculeuse. Néanmoins ce n'était pas une atmosphère sobre et classique qui l'envahissait mais une vision enchantée et colorée du monde. Ainsi de grands tissus de soie, de velours ou autre étoffe précieuses s'envolaient à travers la pièce, l'éclairant des couleurs les plus mirobolantes existantes. Chaque goût pouvait s'y retrouver, dans cette salle aux tons crèmes et au plafond magiquement haut. Des fresques mouvantes représentant la naissance de la Magie s'animaient autour de Ginny un lustre éclatant et scintillant de mille feux restait suspend au-dessus de sa tête, sans attaches fixes. C'est donc dans cette fantastique boutique que notre jolie sorcière entra, pleine d'admiration. Doucement, une brise légère vint soulever ses longs cheveux roux et une pression invisible lui enleva son manteau.

_Jolie écharpe.

C'est deux mots avaient été prononcés par une voix mélodieuse au timbre légèrement rauque. Ginny se redressa, curieuse d'en découvrir la propriétaire, et se tourna vers la gauche pour apercevoir une forme dissimulée dans l'ombre de la pièce. Puis, dans un mouvement gracieux, celle-ci se décolla du mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait tandis que Ginny, les yeux plissés par l'effort, se rapprochait. Avant même que la jeune fille n'est pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, la silhouette fondit sur elle et l'emporta dans un large tourbillon de senteurs et de paroles. Sonnée, elle ne percevait pas clairement les sons formés par la grande bouche de Madame Guipure qui s'agitait plus vite qu'un Éclair de feu.

Cette sorcière en effervescence était une grande dame dont l'âge ne dépassait pas la cinquantaine, masqué par un corps vif ainsi qu'un visage souriant. De grands yeux dorés, encadrés par de fines rides, un long nez pointu, de douces lèvres qui esquissaient à présent un sourire confiant, celui maternel d'une grand-mère aimante : voilà de quoi était composé le visage à l'aspect sympathique de Madame Guipure. Quant à sa tenue, on pouvait admirer l'élégance de sa robe aux simples teintes unies, rehaussée par un maintien royal de ballerine. Le seul élément qui paraissait trancher avec son aspect était vraisemblablement sa chevelure : une coupe de cheveux qui traduisait irrémédiablement son caractère excentrique et extraverti. Ses cheveux semblaient vouloir atteindre le ciel, relevés en lourdes boucles éparses sur le sommet de son crâne, et habités d'un mélange de couleurs inexplicable que même le plus grand des sorciers n'aurait pas pu décrire.

Pendant que Ginny était plongée dans l'observation passionnante de la vendeuse, semblable à un scientifique ayant découvert une espèce inconnue, le flot de paroles en continuel virvoltement se ralentissait peu à peu pour ensuite finir par se tarir complétement, attendant avec amusement la fin de la contemplation.

_Je te demandais donc, jolie damoiselle, quelle était ton nom ? reprit d'un ton réjoui la majestueuse dame, arrachant ainsi la sorcière rousse à ses rêveries.

_Gin…Lily Evans, Madame, balbutia-t-elle pour toute réponse, encore étonnée par son apparition.

_Appelle-moi Lavinia voyons ! Je suis enchantée de rencontrer une si belle sorcière. Ne rougit pas, chère Lily, je ne suis disposée qu'à la vérité. Bien, je suppose avec délice que ta venue n'est autrement engagée que par ton entrée à l'école, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, observons ce que nous avons à disposition : peau blanche, taille fine, une croissance non-terminée. Allergies ?

_Non… souffla Ginny ébahie par le personnage. Elle la voyait marmonner tranquillement en la regardant grâce à ses yeux perçants et noter avec l'aide d'une plume ensorcelée quelques bribes d'information sur un parchemin neuf. D'un geste de la main, la vieille dame fit apparaitre un mètre de couture qui sans broncher vint mesurer de toute part les membres de la jeune fille.

_Pas de modèle standard pour toi, chère Lily, mais ne t'inquiètes pas : voici plusieurs robes à usage quotidien. Prend place dans le salon d'essayage !

Sans demander son avis, Madame Guipure entassa trois vêtements dans les bras de Ginny puis la poussa sans ménagement dans la deuxième partie du magasin. En passant la porte en bois de chêne qui divisait la boutique en deux, la petite sorcière découvrit un univers diamétralement opposé à celui dont elle s'éclipsait. Là-bas, où tout était coloré, immense et grandiose, ici se montrait un petit monde simple, confortable et d'une merveilleuse sobriété qui donnait à voir une intime facette de Lavinia Guipure.

Ginny déposa délicatement les vêtements sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée de donner toute la liste scolaire à l'étonnante sorcière qui gouvernait cette oasis magique. Elle s'empara d'une des robes noires puis se changea. Devant elle, le reflet de Ginny Weasley s'épanouissait, cruelle image d'un ancien temps. La jeune fille s'approcha du miroir dressé à un mètre d'elle puis caressa lentement l'image nostalgique, replongée dans ses souvenirs heureux à Poudlard. Ainsi elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée du magasin propager une chaleureuse mélodie de bienvenue au nouveau visiteur inconnu. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les pas précipités de l'étranger se diriger vers la seule porte, outre l'entrée, qui s'érigeait dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Tellement absorbée par ses flashbacks qui retraçaient ses études à l'école britannique des sorciers, Ginny ne vit même pas la poignée de porte s'abaisser et cette dernière s'ouvrir. Ce qui l'arracha de sa transe en un brusque sursaut fut le claquement retentissant de la porte lorsqu'elle se ferma. Une seconde après, la jeune rousse était retournée, baguette à la main et position de combat prête à l'action. Elle n'aurait pas hésiter à utiliser sa magie en dehors de l'école et de transgresser le code des Sorciers pour se défendre. Son corps rompu aux entrainements guerriers grâce à l'A.D. avait tout repris machinalement le réflexe qu'il n'avait pas tenter d'oublier. Mais ce qu'elle vu fut au-delà de ses attentes.

_Eh ! Calme-toi tigresse ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, d'accord ?

Sa voix, son visage, son corps, tout ! Était-ce un fantôme de son amour torturé qui venait pour lui rappeler, lui encrer sa terrible souffrance et l'enfoncer dans les méandres infinis de son désespoir. Merlin, qu'il était beau, pensait Ginny, effarée, désemparée. La même chevelure ébène diablement rebelle et qui semblait plus soyeuse encore le même nez fin, la mâchoire carrée, la peau pâle et douce la bouche pleine et rose qui l'attirait toujours davantage. Cependant quelque chose différait, une chose qui le rendait différent, plus séduisant, plus sûr de lui.

_Harry…

Ses yeux ! Son regard, outre le fait qu'il était plus joueur, plus étincelant, brillait d'une couleur noisette tachetée d'éclats d'or et non de ce vert émeraude qu'elle connaissait si bien. De plus, sa carrure paraissait plus imposante, beaucoup plus développée par les années de Quidditch que d'ordinaire. La garçon, habillé en simple jeans et T-shirt, la dominait d'une taille plus haute que dans ses souvenirs et laissait à nu des bras musclés levés en un signe instinctif de reddition. Ginny sentit monter successivement en elle plusieurs émotions : une terreur affolée d'abord, face à cette brusque apparition, puis la colère, contre Harry et sa présence, et enfin de l'incompréhension du fait de son changement d'époque et par conséquent l'incohérence de la situation. A présent, reculée et tapie dans l'ombre du salon, baguette abaissée, la jeune fille tentait de faire disparaitre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ainsi que de calmer sa respiration devenue précipitée. _« Mais, par Morgane, que ce passe-t-il dans cette fichue journée ? Pourquoi Harry est-il là et où sont passés ses fichus yeux verts ? »_

_Hey, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Ça va ? Je m'appelle James et…

_James comment ? lui demanda la sorcière cachée dans le fond de la pièce, d'une voix enrouée et rapide.

_Euh…Potter, James Potter à ton service, Miss…

_Peux-tu sortir de ce salon d'essayage s'il te plait ! Car, comme son nom l'indique j'aimerais pouvoir essayer des vêtements sans la présence dérangeante d'un inconnu pervers !

Ginny laissa éclater son trop plein d'émotions dans ce cri rageur. Ce n'était pas Harry mais bien un Potter ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourtant… _« Quelle imbécile tu fais ! Si ce gars est vraiment un Potter, et ça je n'en doute pas, au vue de sa débilité consternante, pendant l'année 1976, cela signifie que…que c'est son père ! Il me semble d'ailleurs que Maman m'avait déjà parlé de lui : quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois en aucun cas nouer une quelconque relation avec lui. »_ La sorcière ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce Potter, il ressemblait tellement à Harry mais en était à la fois si différent ! Le voir lui faisait mal : en quelques secondes, la cicatrice encore fraiche de ses malheurs avait été rouverte. De trop gros souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire, trop de bonheur et d'amour à présent enterrés et disparus. C'était décidé, elle ne s'approcherait jamais de ce garçon et ferait tout pour l'éviter à Poudlard : comme elle s'en doutait, elle avait tellement de chance que ce Potter était surement à Poudlard et probablement à Gryffondor vu les antécédents de son fils !

_T'es vraiment une petite lionne ! Mais malheureusement, très chère anonyme, je ne puis satisfaire votre fougueuse demande et me trouve donc dans l'incapacité de sortir, lui répondit-t-il d'un ton léger, sans se préoccuper de l'insulte.

Cette fille était vraiment un paradoxe animé, d'après James : il trouvait cela rafraichissant, l'opposition entre une si belle et douce apparence contre un caractère enflammé et impénétrable qui ferai d'ailleurs pâlir tous les professeurs, y compris McGonagall. Bref, sa situation gênante devenait, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulait, très intéressante.

_Pourquoi donc tu ne peux pas sortir ? Tu sais que d'ici quelques secondes ton joli petit nez va finir par devenir un morceau sanguinolent de chair !

James éclata de rire et la regarda, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il s'avança vers la jolie rousse d'une démarche conquérante puis lui donna cette explication d'un ton enjoué.

_Vois-tu, ma belle et farouche lionne, je me promenais sans but précis dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse quand, tout à coup, une furie des plus désagréables, une de celle qui vous donne des visions d'horreur, cria mon splendide prénom et se mit à me courser. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de recourir à la ruse, et, ainsi, me soustraire à son horrifique présence. C'est de cette manière que je pus vous rencontrer et vous admirer.

_ En gros, une fille qui semble t'apprécier à voulu te parler mais toi comme tu la trouves moche et que tu es un lâche, tu t'es caché dans un magasin de vêtement pour lui échapper.

_Mouais. Je préfère quand même ma version. Et t'observer te changer me conforte dans mon choix de soi-disant lâcheté, glissa James avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Ginny, embarrassée, se mit à rougir puis, vive comme un Vif d'or, s'avança pour lui donner la première claque d'une longue série. Le bruit sec de sa mais s'aplatissant sur la joue du garçon retentit dans la salle et, malgré la rapidité du mouvement, Ginny avait pu sentir le parfum entêtant du sorcier qui la pourchasserait plus tard à travers tout Poudlard. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était avancée, la jeune fille repoussa James et le fit sortir du salon sans ménagement. Lui trop sonné pour réagir, se laissa faire et se retrouva, incrédule et bouche-bé, devant la porte en bois de la pièce attenante. Étrangement cette réaction le fit sourire et c'est en frottant sa joue qu'il sortit du magasin de Madame Guipure, sachant qu'il ne devait pas se risquer à insister sur sa présence. Il se jura de la revoir ensuite. Quant à Ginny, elle ne put réprimer cette chaleur évidente qui avait pris possession de son corps sans son autorisation, à la suite de ce dialogue endiablé.

_Voici toutes les tenues dont tu as besoin, chère Lily !

Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit Lavinia, toute guillerette, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et lui tendant à la fois un amoncellement de vêtements ainsi que sa liste scolaire.

_Comment…

_Oh je me suis permise de te l'emprunter lorsque tu es entrée ! Et puis j'avais bien raison, je n'aurais pas voulu vous déranger.

La vieille sorcière prit l'argent que lui tendait la jeune fille et reparti en sifflotant, laissant Ginny méditer ses dernières paroles.

* * *

Je trouve que Lavinia est une espèce de Dumbledore version féminine...

J'espère que vous avez apprécier, pleins de bisous et bonne vacances (pour les chanceux)!

Carottechan


	12. Explications

Coucou les gens ! Bonne année !

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté (pour des raisons personnelles) mais cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à coeur. Donc j'ai décidé de la continuer mais je ne sais pas encore si je publierais la suite sur ce site. Cependant si vous voulez à tout pris savoir les prochaines aventures de Ginny, l'histoire sera disponible sur Wattpad sous le même titre.

Voilà... donc à la revoyure, chers sorciers et sorcières !

Carottechan


End file.
